


A cold night

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, The 100 - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After not being welcomed back into sanctum, Octavia seeks out Gabriel. (Kinda short Gabtavia fluff/Sad-ish bc I’m bored)
Relationships: Gabriel/ Octavia, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia walked into sanctum with her Brother by her side. After Gabriel found a way to get Octavia out of the anomaly by rearranging and flipping the signs around, She was back to normal and no longer feeling pain from the anomaly anymore. She continued to walk forward but when she saw Miller and Abby looking at her she froze. She couldn’t bear to think about what she was going to say to them. Miller had a homicidal look on his face and Abby had one that sent shivers down her spine. Bellamy put one hand on her back and urged her to walk forward whispering “it’ll be okay, they’ll come around,” she tried to nod and continued to walk forward. She pretended to not notice Millers eyes on her as she walked past him and sat in the back of the room. She could her people whispering about her and faint “blodreinas” being exchanged and she felt sick to her stomach. It took everything in her not to puke on the seemingly expensive rug in front of her. She felt herself getting pale and attempted to look down to hide her face. She was suddenly really dizzy and felt like she needed a glass of water, but was too scared to speak up and say anything. Bellamy noticed the look on Octavias face, the same one she made on the ark when she had the flu and needed medicine. He walked over to her and sat down on the round stool next to her. “You okay?” She looked up and pretended to not know what he was talking about. “Yeah Bell, I’m fine” she whispered, scared of being heard by someone else and drawing more attention to herself. He wrapped one arm around her back and squeezed her lightly. “They’ll get over it, it’ll be okay” he whispered, letting his arm fall off her back and back onto his lap. 

Finally, Raven spoke up. “Okay asshats, instead of whispering about her can we just take a vote and see if she can stay or not? You guys are driving me crazy” everyone looked up at her and shrugged. A few people mumbled “sure.” Raven then said “okay who doesn’t want her to stay?” Everyone raised their hand except for Echo, Clarke, Bellamy, And surprisingly, Raven. Bellamy’s face was angered and he was about to speak up when Octavia shook her head and smiled. “Bellamy, it’s okay. They don’t want me here, I’ll be fine and you can come talk to me whenever you like, okay? I’ll just go see what Gabriel’s up to, I haven’t been able to thank him since he helped get me out. And then I’ll take it from there” She have another sincere smile and hugged him. She smiled at the people who didn’t vote her out before she left through the big, round door.

Gabriel was sketching on a canvas-feeling paper. It wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. He made sure to get the curves just right, her jawline, the little mark right before her hairline where he was sure she was struck in some sort of combat. The way her chin squared slightly at the bottom and her nose rounded out. He heard footsteps approach his tent and he quickly slid the papers under a pile of clothes. He walked over to the tent flap and opened it. He was greeted by a soft smile, and a friend. He smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other in a brief hug. “I never did get to thank you for helping get me out.” She said after they pulled away. He smiled and nodded “don’t mention it.” She looked around and saw art supplies on his table. “I didn’t know you were into art, Clarke would have a field day with this stuff.” She laughed and smiled at the thought. “So why’re you here anyways?” Gabriel asked. “Well I kinda got voted out of sanctum, so I decided to come see you for a few minutes” she smiled again, which Gabriel thought was another beautiful thing about her, her smile and the way her nose crinkled slightly when she laughed. And the way her eyes wrinkled around the corners when she smi- Stop it Gabriel you’re not a teenager anymore. He thought to himself as he smiled back. “You’re welcome to stay her for a little while if you’d like” he said sitting down on an old chair. Octavias eyes lit up “really?” She asked. He nodded. “I’ll take the couch” he said quickly. “No that’s okay I’ll take the couch, this is your tent” Octavia tried to put up a fight. “No, I doubt you’ve had a good nights rest in 125 years Octavia, end of discussion okay?” Octavia sighed in defeat and sat down.


	2. A cold night (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia tells Gabriel what it was like in the anomaly, Octavia becomes friends with the children of Gabriel.

“What was it like?” Gabriel asked once they were settled in. “Well, it was cold, and slightly dark, but still green you know?” Octavia tried to explain it as best as she could. Gabriel looked up and nodded. “But something was different for me. You have to promise not to look at me differently after I tell you this, okay?” Gabriel nodded “I would never” Gbriel said slightly amused. “I could feel them. Everyone in there, I could feel what they felt, hear what they heard, see what they saw. And the strongest connection I had was Diyoza, she’s still in there somehow, fighting to get her way out.” Gabriel remembered how she would wince quietly every few minutes after she got out of the anomaly and realized, she was still feeling what they felt. “But they couldn’t feel me, it was like I could feel them, but they didn’t know” Octavia explained. “That’s the only way I can describe it” she sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Gabriel looked up “I’m sorry that happened to you, this was all my fault Octavia” Octavias face softened as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, what happened there was not your fault, okay?” He nodded and smiled. Octavia had grown a fondness for Gabriel, he was a gentle person who rarely ever had the intention of hurting anyone, even if he had to. She also had noticed how touchy Gabriel could be, not in a terrifying sort of way, in a soft and lovable way. He was always grabbing her hands and stuff of that sort. 

When she took her hand off his shoulder, there was the sort of tingly sensation she would always get there. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then suddenly there was a large amount of footsteps outside. Octavias hand immediately reached for the handle of her sword, Gabriel looked at her like she was crazy but then he remembered she was from earth, people from earth have needed to defend themselves every day of their lives, survival was kinda her thing. He slowly got up and stood by the tent flap, Octavia stood on the other side and slowly withdrew her sword. He opened the flap and saw a group of children of Gabriel. Octavias sword immediately went back into its sleeve and she let out the breath she was holding. She kinda had an alliance with them now after the whole sanctum fiasco.

A girl she knew as Layla walked in, she wasn’t very fond of Gabriel since he was in Xavier’s body. She paid no attention to Gabriel as she walked in, she immediately turned to Octavia. “Thanks for helping us, you and your brother. No more black bloods will have to die, no more innocent children” Octavia nodded and smiled as the rest came in. They all greeted Gabriel like he was an old friend. Octavia grinned as Gabriel shook hands with the man she never got to learn the name of, he seemed the most willing to accept Gabriel though, never hurt him or called him names. 

After everyone was settled in, the tent was quite full and Octavia was sitting next to Layla and they were laughing about something. Octavias knees were hugged up to her chest, her chin resting on her knee caps. This was the first time Gabriel had seen Layla laugh about anything. But his focus was on Octavia more than anything. Her smile, her eyes, the way she leaned forward slightly when she laughed, and the way her hair fell infront of her face when she blushed. Gabriel had no idea what they were talking about, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Octavia in that moment. He snapped out of it when a hand swiped infront of his face. He looked back and the small group of children of Gabriel shared a sly look and snickered. They could all tell Gabriel had a thing for Octavia, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone though. 

When Layla wasn’t looking, Octavia took the opportunities to glance at Gabriel from her shoulder, she would occasionally find Gabriel looking at her and blushed. When Layla turned back, Octavia heard her say “gross stop looking at my little brothers body like that” Octavia laughed and hid behind her hair.


	3. A cold night (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia teaches Gabriel how to sharpen a swords blade, She gets a cut (fluff)

After everyone had left, Octavia busied herself by sitting on the couch and sharpening her already hair-splitting blade. After awhile Gabriel had become interested in what she was doing, he wasn’t used to seeing swords up close. He had always thought of them as something a knight would use in medieval times, never something a girl like Octavia would use, despite how violent she could be. He had seen her in combat once, the way her blade shone in the darkness, and the quickness of her strikes. She could kill anyone she wanted, even him, but she never did. Gabriel had always wondered why she never took the opportunity to kill him like he knew she had planned from the start, then he remembered their friendship and how close they’d gotten. He also realized how gentle she could be, how she’d never hurt an innocent person without reason, how soft her touch was, how kind her eyes were. He could tell she had gone through tough stuff, he could see it behind her kind eyes, her heart had been broken many times before, and he could tell by the banter between her and diyoza in the quicksand that she had done things the would never want to talk about.

Octavias eyes met his and she smiled. “What? Never seen a sword?” She motioned her arm for him to sit next to her so he did. She handed him the sword and made sure it was steady in his hand before she let go, swords are kinda heavy so she had to make sure he didn’t drop it. The object felt foreign in his hand, he wondered how Octavia could strike with such velocity with an object this heavy. Octavia smiled when she saw the mesmerized look on his face and handed him the steel she was using to sharpen the blade. He grabbed it and slid the steel backwards on the blade, causing an awful screeching sound. It scared him, so he dropped it. Octavia immediately caught it by the blade and left a small red line on her hand, little red beads of blood leaking out of the wound. She didn’t seem to flinch though, she probably didn’t even notice, she just laughed and handed him the sword again. He blushed sheepishly, his cheeks turning to the color of tar since he was a nightblood. She took his wrist and positioned the steel the right way, and slid his hand away from him instead of towards him. He smiled and slid the steel two more times, then he noticed the significant amount of blood dripping from Octavias hand, she didn’t notice at all thought, she was smiling contently at him. “Uhm, Octavia you’re bleeding” there was panic in his voice as Octavia looked down at her hand to see her hand bleeding onto the floor. “Let’s get that wrapped up before you get an infection” Octavia tried to protest but seeing the worried look on Gabriel’s face stopped her, she didn’t want to scare him so she held out her hand while he poured some water over her hand and wrapped it in cloth. 

A few hours later Gabriel came back after being outside, getting water from a nearby stream. “The temperature is dropping, that can only mean one thing, winter”


	4. A cold night (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature drops below freezing, soft cuddles, nightmares (get ready to cry 😁)

Octavia had clearly dealt with cold weather before, she knew all the basics, but she didn’t know how cold sanctum could get. Sanctums weather was so bad some people lost their lives from being out in it for too long. Her lips were slightly turning blue and she was suppressing shivers every second of every minute. It was getting late and they were starting to go to sleep, but when Gabriel heard Octavias teeth chatter, he said a big fuck it to himself and climbed on the other side of the bed, pressing his back against hers. She tensed up, but quickly loosened at the sudden warmth. He opened his mouth to say something about her lips turning blue and her chattering, but she quickly interrupted by saying “shut up Santiago” in a playful tone. She put her head on the pillow and felt two arms wrap around her, she smiled as she realized he was still awake, he was breathing like someone who was awake, his breaths were faster. 

Gabriel’s hands were loosely wrapped around her, and she didn’t complain. He felt her body ease up, and he could tell she was asleep as her breaths slowed down and became lighter.

She woke up in a dimly light room, and she could hear whispers all around her, blood on the floor. And a familiar voice jumped out at her “eat...or die” people repeated the phrase over and over again, some whispered her name. She felt sick, like she was still eating people in the bunker, and she looked up to see blodreina standing inches above her. “You think you’re better? Now that you’ve ‘redeemed’ yourself? You still believe that somehow, you’re not a monster?” She lashed out and punched the wind from Octavias stomach, causing her to fall back and gasp for air. “Pathetic” she mumbled as she was about to take another blow, she jerked awake. She didn’t realize how loud she had screamed, or how far she jumped, but Gabriel did. He was immediately sat upright and tending to her. “Hey, hey, ‘Tavia look at me” She was still confused and shocked, she didn’t know who he was. She punched him, black blood oozed from his nose as he took the blow. She quickly snapped out of it. “I’m-I’m sorry” worry and sadness laced her voice as Gabriel grabbed her hand. Her heart was still racing and she couldn’t breathe. He put one hand on his chest and the other on hers. “Listen, copy my breathing. You’re here, alright? You’re safe, nothing’s gonna happen to you. You’re with me I won’t let that happen Octavia.” Her breathing slowed down but panic quickly rose in her eyes as she stood up, pacing back and forth. “No,no,no,no” Gabriel stood up and walked over to her. “Hey, what’s going on?” He grabbed her arm and she looked up at him. “I can’t feel her anymore, diyoza, it’s like, it’s like she died” a sob came through and she sat down. “I think diyozas dead”


	5. A cold night (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia tells Gabriel about her nightmare, Is Diyoza gone forever?

Octavia felt like she couldn’t breathe, her face was slightly pink and her eyes were puffy. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands in her hands as Gabriel hesitantly sat beside her. Gabriel placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. “Octavia, she’s strong I’m sure she found a loophole. And if not, she was a really great person.” He tried to offer as much comfort as possible, but he kinda got nervous when people cried, he didn’t know why he just did. When she looked up at him, his heart stopped. He wondered how someone could look so beautiful after crying. But what surprised him the most was when she leaned over and gave him a small hug, he rarely got hugs and was always surprised by the sudden contact, but he didn’t hate it. After she pulled away, Gabriel remembered her nightmare. “What was it about?” Octavia hummed in confusion. “Your drea- nightmare,” Octavia shook her head. “I’ve done things Gabriel, I mean we all have but mine was bad, like really bad. And I don’t think someone who didn’t know the things I did would never look at me the same if I told them.” Gabriel remembered something about diyoza saying she eat people in the quicksand. Gabriel grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. “Octavia, we’ve all done things. Hell, I’m in someone else’s body for crying out loud. But I could never look at you differently. Who you are, and who you had to be back then does not define you. Maybe if you’d just tell me, you’d feel better you had someone to talk to it about with” Gabriel was trying to offer support the best way he could. Octavia nodded. “So I’m gonna try to shorten this the best I can, but when we lived on earth, I was a warrior. I was trained by a woman named Indra to fight in all circumstances. And when we found out the world was going to end, we prepared a conclave, like a battle. One warrior from each of the thirteen clans fought to the death, the last one alive decides what clan goes in, presumably their own. But I won, with some help from a friend obviously, and I decided my clan wouldn’t take the bunker alone, that I was fighting for everyone. So we split our clans and put them into the bunker, leaving the ones who didn’t get chosen out in the radiation. Then I became the leader of thirteen clans, I had to make the decisions for everyone. And when we started running out of food and space, we had to start execution. The people who did crimes went into a fighting pit, last one standing wins. And when that wasn’t enough-“ Octavia stopped, all of the memories were flooding back and she didn’t know what Gabriel do when she said this but she went on anyways. “-We had to resort to cannibalism. And then I earned the name blodreina, the only red blooded leader. When we finally got out, my brother poisoned me, so I put him in the pits. That’s why he hated me when I first got here” Octavia paused, so Gabriel assumed she was done. “Octavia, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. And I’m assuming you were young because of how long it sounded like you were in there If you had to resort to cannibalism. Also, is that why Josephine called you blodreina?” Octavias blood boiled at the name, she despised Josephine more than she used to despise Echo. 

Octavia nodded, she then heard noises outside, loud noises. She quickly grabbed her sword from its sleeve and walked outside with Gabriel. As soon as she saw who it was, she dropped the sword. She couldn’t think straight. “Hey kid” Diyoza smiled as Octavia ran up to hug her,Tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her. She couldn’t catch her breath as diyoza chuckled. “How’d you get back? I thought you were dead.” Diyoza looked up “I honestly don’t know, I was running. I didn’t know where but I knew I had to get there, it was like I was compelled and it was really important. I’m guessing this was that place.”


	6. A cold night (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the red sun, Octavia, Gabriel, and Diyoza have to lock themselves in a bunker, Octavia has flashbacks to being under the floor on the ark. I’m (p.s I wrote this at 4am so it’s kinda shitty)

After awhile of catching up with Diyoza, telling her why Gabriel’s still alive without hinting too much as to what her feelings are,mostly. They heard the sirens go off. Russel didn’t get the chance to turn off the red sun sirens, so they still went off. Gabriel’s heart went into a panic while Octavia and Diyoza were heavily confused.

“I don’t have time to explain, follow me.” He grabbed one of Octavias hand and lead her forward, Diyoza followed behind. Once they got to the bunker, Octavia remembered it was the bunker they pulled Josephine/Clarke out of. Gabriel dropped down the ladder and Octavia and Diyoza followed. He pulled the heavy door down, making sure to lock it tightly and make sure it’s secure.

It was slightly damp in there, cobwebs, and what looked like the carcass of some sort of mutant beetle. Octavia didn’t like the idea of being shut under the floor, in such a small room. She sat down on one of the dusty beds, Gabriel was searching around the room for something.

Diyoza had busied herself with checking out some drawings on the wall. Octavia stared at her fingers, curling and twisting them together to keep herself busy, she tried not to think about the ark, the way it made her breath shorten, the footsteps above her as the guards would walk in, Bellamy closing the door to the floor as the lights disappeared, squeezing her stuffed bear for dear life hoping it would save her.

It obviously wasn’t working, her breaths got shallow, as if the way she was squeezing her hands together somehow had an impact on her lungs, and her face turned red. She tried not to make it obvious but both Gabriel and Diyoza could tell something was wrong.

Gabriel walked over to her and crouched Infront of her. “Hey, Tavia, you ok?” Diyoza wasn’t shocked whatsoever by the nickname, she could tell that something was going on with the two from the start, she wasn’t blind. Octavia looked at him, tears threatening to spill over her bottom lid. “I..uhm..it’s, kind of a long story” Gabriel hesitantly put one hand on top of hers, like always. It was his first move when something was wrong with Octavia or when he talked about something serious, he didn’t know why and neither did she. “We have plenty of time.” His voice came out soft and comforting, a tone he often used with Octavia. Octavia chewed her bottom lip for a few seconds while she gathered her thoughts, the flashbacks were almost overwhelming and she just felt like blacking out. “Well, on the ark, that’s the spaceship that I grew up on, we were only allowed to have one kid. My mom had Bellamy, things were great and they had a normal life and then bam, second child. Which was me. They didn’t want them to catch me and take me away, so my bedroom was a small box under the floor, it’s where I grew up.” She stopped for a second to let out a shaky sigh, Gabriel waited patiently as she closed her eyes to gather herself. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she continued. “One day, my brother let me go to this stupid mascaraed party, long story short I got caught and thrown in to jail to be killed when I turned 18.” Diyoza overheard her, she knew the kid had a hard life, but she didn’t know it was that horrid. “So when I turned seventeen, I got sent to earth to test it out with the other kids from the island on misfit toys.” She let out a soft smile “that’s how I met clarke. And then I grew to be a warrior after some time with Lincoln,” she paused at the name, but then she realized it hurt less than it had before, she was starting to heal. “And then I turned out like this. Now you know why I’m so fucked up” she tried to laugh but it came out as more of a choked sob. Gabriel took all of the information in, he tried to imagine having to grow up under the floorboards, and then he tried to imagine becoming a warrior. He felt a hole in his heart, he barely knew it but when Octavia was feeling sad, it had a huge impact on his heart. He gently reached up with his other hand and tucked one strand of hair behind her ears, a motion that made octavias face grow a brighter shade of red. “I’m so sorry that you had to grow up like that. No one should ever have to do that. But you’re here now, this is the present ‘Tavia. And as long as you’re here, we should focus on the present instead of the past.” He was trying to distract her for as long as possible, and if Octavia had just a smaller amount of self control, she would’ve kissed him right then and there.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia goes to see bellamy

After 6 hours or so, the sirens stopped. A sense of relief washed over the trio, knowing that they could finally get out.

The past six hours consisted of Octavia pacing around the room, Gabriel trying to ease her anxiety, and Diyoza complaining.

The first one to speed out was octavia, climbing the ladder like her life depended on it. 

She stepped out into the woods, and breathed in the fresh air. A smile spread across her face as she realized she was free. 

Gabriel smiled in amusement at her,so content and happy with the world. 

Once they made their way back to the tent, Octavia decided to go see her big brother. Leaving Diyoza and Gabriel to some awkward conversation. 

"so...Octavias cool right?" Diyoza tried to start off a conversation. "yeah I guess"Gabriel joked, he could tell what she was doing. 

\--

Octavia made her way back to the gates of the mansion, putting in the code. She said hello to some abnormally small birds on the way there. She knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds. She then saw a familiar face, Clarke, and smiled, but her smile faded as she saw the expression on her face. Her skin was a shade of grey and there was no smile plastered upon her lips. 

As Clarke opened the door, Octavia said "wheres my brother?" Clarke chewed her bottom lip. "Octavia..." she paused "The red sun..Bellamy and Murphy didn't get to chain themselves up and..and- they killed each other." Clarke waited for something,a scream, a sob, anything. But Octavias mouth just hung open in shock as she turned around and walked away. She didn't say hi to any birds, she didn't stop to dig her boots toe into the dirt to draw a face, she just stared at her black combat boots, willing herself to keep walking.

As she drew nearer to the tent, she felt like just running, running away from life, everything. But she didn't.

She opened the flap to the door. Gabriel could immediately tell something was wrong. She looked shattered. He opened his mouth to speak "what hap-" but he was cut off by Octavia speeding past him and sitting herself on the bed, staring at the wall with a blank expression.

He slowly made his way over to the bed, sitting himself at the foot and extending his arm out, reaching for her shoulder. She slowly turned her head. "o...'' Gabriel said softly "what happened?" Tears silently escaped from Octavias green eyes, dripping onto her lap. "...hes dead'' she whispered shakily.

Realization hit Gabriel like a brick. His first instinct was to hug Octavia. 

Gabriel always needed answers, a solution to a problem that couldn't be fixed. But octavia, she found her comfort in contact. Like on the ark, when she had a nightmare and climbed into bed with Bellamy to cry into his shoulder until she fell back asleep. 

This time she didn't wrap her arms around him, she just folded her arms around her stomach and rested her head on his shoulder. Diyoza came back in from hunting, with a questioning look on her face as she saw the state Octavia was in. She looked to Gabriel for an answer, all she got was a head shake that said "not right now."  
\--  
It had been two days, Octavia hadn't spoke, eaten, or gotten out of bed since. Gabriel and Diyoza were growing more anxious by the minute, trying to get her to eat, telling jokes to attempt to get a smile. The only thing Octavia responded to was touch, wether it was him putting her hand on top of hers,playing with the strands of her hair, or simply wrapping an arm around her in the middle of the night. It wasn't enough to get her to talk, or smile. But it was enough toget her to move, or at least make eye contact. 

And so the cycle continued, for two weeks. Gabriel would try his best to cheer her up. And at night, they would both pull each other closer, trying to melt into one another.

Until one day, Gabriel came into the tent, with strips of a foreign mammal found in the forest. 

He tripped, letting the strips fly out of his hand. He looked at Octavia, an innocent look on his face. "oops?" a grin spread across Octavias face. Gabriel immediately sat up, a smile spreading on his face. "theres that smile." "hi" her voice was raw and barely audible, but she spoke. Diyoza had witnessed it all from the other side of the room.

"hey kid" she smiled. 

Maybe they stood a chance, maybe they weren't all born to fail miserably.


	8. Ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare ab Bellamy ;)

“Bell?” Octavia saw a dark silhouette of a man standing in what seemed to be green mist. As she got closer to it, she saw the mop of curly hair. “Bellamy?!” She quickened her pace, as the figure turned around she saw her brothers face. As he opened his mouth to speak, she was almost in his arms. “You should’ve saved me” and then he was gone. “Bellamy” she pleaded, dropping to her knees. “Come back, im sorry. Please” she hadn’t dreamt of Bellamy in a week. 

She woke back up. It wasn’t like the movies. She didn’t scream like usual, she didn’t bolt up. She just faded back into consciousness swearing that she could see green mist. It took her a few seconds to actually ground herself. She thought about waking Gabriel up, but she realized how childish it would be. So she just cuddled back into his side and tried to fall back asleep. She couldn’t, she kept re playing it over and over again in her head. Wondering if there was something she could do to save her brother. 

So she decided to wake gabriel up. She sat up at his side and shook his shoulder gently. He stirred slightly but then started to fall back asleep. So she resorted to whispering “Gabe, Gabriel wake up” he sat up. “Yea? I’m up” he laughed. 

“What is it?” He asked.

“I- it’s nothing” she tried to force a smile out. She instantly regretted waking him up. “You woke me up for this?” He joked.

“I’m- im sorry I just-I’m sorry.” She repeated for a good twenty seconds before he stopped her. “I was just kidding ‘Tavia,what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing just go back to bed, okay?” She tried to reassure him as she laid back down at his side. He just nodded and slid back down into his place. But he didn’t fall back asleep. He was waiting for Octavia to fall asleep. After an hour or so, she still hadn’t. 

“You’re still awake, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s just...what if I could’ve done something to save him. What if I could’ve kept the person who has protected me all of my life alive.” Gabriel sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. “Listen octavia, when someone we love dies, we automatically think about how we could’ve stopped it. About how we could’ve done something to prevent losing them. But you couldn’t O, you weren’t there. You couldn’t have done anything about it because it wasn’t your fault.” Octavia nodded, looking up at the ceiling. She felt the pain searing in her palms as she realized how tight she had squeezed her nails into her hand. She had small, red crescent marks on her palms for evidence. 

As they laid back down, they had an estimated 3 hours of darkness left, Gabriel placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just try and go back to sleep, okay?” 

Her body tensed, but she tried to nod as she curled up at his side. 

And that was one thing Octavia Blake, Blodreina, skairipa, whatever you want to call her, wasn’t good at. Feelings.


End file.
